Isla Muerte: Site C
by Evacdg9114
Summary: After the fall of the Lockwood Manor, the London Zoo will not be taking in the Dinosaurs. With Isla Nublar destroyed and Sorna being already heavily populated the dinosaurs have to go somewhere. Simon Masrani honored one of Hammonds final wishes and purchased Site C as an emergency option for a safe haven for the dinosaurs. There is a very powerful enemy looming in the distance.
1. chapter 1

Benjamin Lockwood stood in shock, all his plans having crumbled before his eyes. His prized Indoraptor had not only killed most of his mercenary team, not that he cared for human life, what made it worse in his eyes was Rexy bursting through a tree line and dispatching his prized hybrid rather easily. He was infuriated, these 'Dino Saviors' had outsmarted his team of highly trained mercenaries so easily. His manor now in ruins after a major explosion. He stood outside in pouring rain over a London night, and saw the Tyranossaur have a sudden jolt of pain and let out a wail. He looked in the opposite direction and caught a glimpse of Owen Grady in the thickness of the woods. Grady had just tranquilized Rexy. Lockwood knew Owen was responsible for this chaos and saught an opportunity of revenge. He made his way around the ruins of the transport vehicles and snuck over to the forest. He slowly walked behind Owen and pulled a 9mm from his side holster and leveled it to the back of Owens' head.

"Mr. Grady, I believe your days of creating problems for me and my company are now over". Lockwood said.

Owen slowly dropped his tranq and slowly turned around, hands raised.

"Well you see, Mr. Lockwood, if it wasn't for your company we wouldn't be in this mess. You really think auctioning Dinosaurs to militias across the globe was ever going to be successful?! Hell if it wasn't for Biosyn half of the incidents with these animals could have been avoided". Owen scoweled at Lockwood.

"Well, Mr. Grady, here shortly you won't have these worries anymore. You see me on the other hand, I will be okay, this project will move forward, I have some very powerful people that will see this through." Lockwood mockingly said to Owen.

Owen smirked "Like who? I mean you are about to kill me, so what harm will it do for you to tell me?" Owen said calmly.

"Well I guess I can let you in our little secret, seeing you won't be able to tell anyone. Biosyn has heavy support from top ranking officials in the United States Government, we will see this through Mr. Grady, and there is nothing that can stop us now. You see with enough money, you can even buy your choice of politicians." Lockwood said with a sinister grin.

Owen slightly moved his glance to behind Lockwood before quickly re-locking eyes. "With all due respect, and I owe you none, I think your days in cahoots with the government are about over." Owen said with an equally sinister grin.

Lockwood pressed the pistol into Owens head. "And why do you think that is Mr. Grady?" Lockwood exclaimed.

A raptor let out a shriek. the noise came from directly behind Lockwood. The old man's face turned pale, with a look of terror as he turned around to see a raptor with a unique blue stripe running down its side. "Oh God, No!" Lockwood screamed. The raptor lept on to him before he could level his gun. Lockwood screamed and gagged as Blue ripped into his intestines, eating the evil old man alive.

"That's why, Mr. Lockwood, these animals don't care about your money, you can't buy power over them, life will find a way." Owen said to the man as Blue continued to rip through his flesh. Owen looked to the sky to see multiple helicopters shining spotlights all over the area. The Dino rescue team had made it's way to London.

These dinosaurs had to be moved, there was a place in waiting, Isla Muerte, also known as Site: C. There was a major problem awaiting them though. Henry Wu. The now completely sinister scientist had gone into hiding, and with as Lockwood stated earlier, the US government was involved; so wherever Wu was hiding, he was heavily protected.


	2. A Matter of National Security

Chapter 2: A Matter of National Security

December 13th, 2020, Louisiana 60 miles south of New Orleans.

Drew Myles staggered out of his taxi, tossing his cigarette into the bushes. He reeked of alcohol, the stress of his taxing job as an engineering supervisor was taking its toll, along with having to see his longtime girlfriend, now ex, was engaged to be married. He sparked a joint and after a couple of puffs collapsed into his bed, although sleep would not last long on this cold night. Two hours later a loud bang came from the front door of his apartment. In a haze he stumbled his way to the door. He opened the door to see two foreboding men in suits.

"Mr. Myles, Special Agent Damien Phillips, and my partner Special Agent Jeff Samson, FBI, we need you to get dressed and come with us"

"What the hell is this about, it's 4 am?" Drew said with a tired and confused look on his face.

"It's a matter of national security sir, now please, we need you to come with us." Agent Phillips responded with a stern look in his eye.

Drew was now in the back of an all black Tahoe, en route to Louis Armstrong International Airport.

Drew asked "Where are we going, and what is this about?"

"We're headed to the airport, we will debrief you on the situation when we board the flight" Agent Phillips responded.

"Flight, flight to where?" Drew asked, thouroughly confused.

"Costa Rica, that is all I can say at this time" Agent Phillips answered, before answering an incoming call.

They arrived at the airport twenty minutes later, and drove directly onto the tarmac and up to an awaiting jet, seven other similar black Tahoes parked around the jet. Drew was escorted onto the jet. He was shocked upon boarding, as he saw his sister, Hannah, and brother in law, Mark, ex-girlfriend Taylor and her new fiancee Seth, and his co-worker Kaleb. Sitting in the back row was a familiar looking man, although Drew couldn't put a name to the face. The man stood up as Drew approached the seat across from the man.

"Owen Grady, nice to meet you."

Drew's hand tremebled as he extended his arm to great Owen. "Drew Myles, I know you, you're the raptor expert, you're a hero man, but why are we here with you right now?"

Owen smirked and let out a small sigh. "Looks like you and your friends are the ones these guys chose"

"Chose, chose for what?" Drew asked nervously.

"To save the world...again" Owen chuckled.

"Everybody take a seat, we're ready for takeoff!" Agent Samson exclaimed.

Drew was now shaking in his boots, he watched as the runway started to move from underneath him, then felt the popping in his ears, as he watched the ground beneath him getting further and further away. They were airborne, there was no turning back now, not that it was ever an option. And while he didn't know why he was on that flight, he knew two things: It had to be important for it to be a national security issue, and it had something to do with dinosaurs since Owen Grady was on the same flight.


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

The plane had landed, but not on the mainland of Costa Rica, they were on an island, seemingly abandoned other than a compound near the center of island which was were the landing strip was. As the group exited the plane they made there way over to a large bunker about a mile east of the compund. A sign at the front entrance read 'Biological Nature Preserve, Property of Costa Rican Government'. The bunker was a sparkling, state of the art facility and contained a control room with a powerful Geothermal energy system and computers that looked to be very expensive. The bedrooms were also very luxurious, containing 2 queen sized beds in each room, with six bedrooms total there was space to sleep at least twenty people. An industrial kitchen stocked to the brim with food of all sorts was located in the center of the bunker, all in all it seems like while the group would be here for an extended amount of time they would not be living rough during this time.

Agent Phillips called the group to attention, asking all members of the group to gather in the dining hall to receive their assignments for the mission that was now underway.

"Drew, as one of the top engineers that we could locate we are assigning you to go over to over our structural planning and security measures of the operation, you will be working directly under Mr. Owen Grady and I.

Mark and Kaleb we are assigning you two to head our computer system, you will be operating as our head lab techs.

Taylor and Hannah you are assigned to our communications division, you will relay information from the lab technicians to team Beta who will be undergoing field work on different areas of the island.

Seth, you will be working under agent Samson as our two chief security officers, you will be overseeing the safety of our operation, and will rotate on two man patrols with another two members of team Beta upon their arrival.

It is now 4:57 pm, team Beta is scheduled for arrival in 12 hours, so go unwind and get some rest, you will need it, this is very important job, and it comes with great risks and you need to be well rested and alert, if you're not on your toes we may not leave this alive."

The last statement gave the group a great sense of nervousness, as the exact nature of the mission was unknown to them at this point.

"You will receive a final debriefing in the morning upon the arrival of team Beta, they will outline what this mission entails, as of right now that is all I can inform you of. We meet at Compund 3 at 0500 hours, get some rest, we will see you in the morning" Agent Samson exclaimed as he exited the room.


	4. Chapter 4: The Death Machine

Shortly after team Alpha arrived on the island and went to bed for the night, the whirling sound of helicopter blade churning in the distance could be faintly heard. Owen knew something was off, team Beta was not scheduled for arrival for at least another eight hours, and the Los Cinco Muertes Archipelago was a heavily restricted area, with access only granted to U.S. and Costa Rican government workers and contractors. The compound was directly in the center of the island, Grady rushed outside to see the helicopter in the distance headed in the direction of the northwest portion of the island.

Tucked away beneath dense foliage of the island was a small warehouse building, this building could not be seen from the air due to the dense forest surrounding it. The helicopter landed on the coastline, and a man and woman, dressed in all black, made there way to the warehouse. As they approached the entrance a handprint scanner was attached to the door, the woman firmly pressed her hand upon the scanner and the door slid open. A man in a lab coat appeared from the shadows.

"Dr. Wu, Rosita Lopez, and my partner Edward Edlestein, we're with the Dinosaur Extermination Unit."

"Yes, yes, I've been expecting you" Wu responded with a sinister grin forming across his face.

Wu escorted the two mercenaries into a laboratory, and used yet another fingerprint scanner to access a hidden room behind a wall. The room was dark, and a vicious growl could be heard from the darkest corner of the room, along with the sound of a cage being violently rattled.

"So what do we have here, sounds like hell on earth?" Edlestein asked inquistly.

Wu smiled again. "I believe it to be my greatest creation yet, the most dangerous creature to ever walk the face of this planet, the difference with this one is she is damn near indestructible."

"So what's it composed of?" Lopez asked.

"Follow me, I'll show you."

Wu led the two back into the laboratory, pulling up an image that contained every DNA strand contained within this beast.

The screen read as such:

Base genome, Velocoraptor, used for heightened intelligence, speed, and coordination. Secondary genome, Tyrannosaurus Rex, used for extreme bite force and nasal capacity. Dilophosaurus DNA, used for spitting toxic venom. Spinosaurus DNA, used for webbed feat and elongated snout, making the beast water capable. Ankylosaurus DNA, used for armored plating. Stegosaurus DNA, giving the animal a spiked tail. Equal DNA of Carnotaurus and Ceratosaurus, for horn placement upon its skull. Cuttlefish DNA for camoflauge. Tree frog DNA for thermal regulation. Boa DNA, allowing the animal to detach its jaw to consume large prey whole. Black Mamba DNA making the dilophosaur venom even more deadly.

"Pretty impressive, no?" Wu asked menacingly.

"I mean with this monster, I don't even see why you need us on the island, you set this thing loose, nothing will survive its wrath." Lopez responded.

"Owen Grady" Wu quipped back.

"Who?" Edward responded.

"Owen Grady is the biggest threat to our operation, and he is on this island as we speak. If anyone can take out the Ultimadon, it would be him."

"And how do you know he is here, right now?" Lopez asked.

"I have an informant currently under the guise as a member of his 'rescue team', I want you two to take him out. It won't be a wall in the park, you see Mr. Grady works alarmingly well with Velocoraptors, and a large import of rescued Dinosaurs will be arriving on this island by tomorrow. Take out anything that could be a threat to this operation, if you fail to do so, there are people involved that will make sure that you will never leave this island." Wu said sternly as he walked back into the main building of the warehouse.

"Where do we find him?" Lopez asked

"He is in the center of the island, in a heavily secured compound, but if I know anything about Owen Grady, it is that he is a man that knows no fear, he wont stay hiding behind a false blanket of security for long"

As the conversation ended, the two mercaneries grabbed their supply bags and threw large automatic weapons over each of there shoulders, heading out into thr jungle to hunt down Owen and his team.


End file.
